


Metamorphosis

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a down and dirty, no relationship kind of guy. Cas is a reporter who tricks Dean into a date.A relationship develops. Now, in chapter 13, Cas gets raped. There is not a lot of detail involved, but if this is a trigger then you had best avoid that chapter. It all turns out okay in the end, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This winderful collage was made for me by palominopup.

 

 

Dean loved the Roadhouse. He loved the dirty floor, the crappy-ass jukebox music and that worn out pool table. He loved the smell and the smoke, the neon booze signs from the last century, fuck, he even loved Benny the bartender.

But what he loved most? The wall to wall, needy and eager twinks.

Interspersed were the trolls and the married homos looking to cheat on the wife. And Dean.

No one came here in search of a relationship. No, it was definitely the boulevard of broken dreams up in this bitch.

Dean stood with his back up against the bar, drinking his whiskey. Up strolled a likely-looking candidate. Dean looked him up and down. He was just pretty enough to make twink number two for the night.

“Lookin’ for something?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. I’m lookin’ for you, cowboy,”

Den smiled. The boots got them every time.

“Well, you found me. What now?” Dean growled

“I think there is a stall with our names on it.” This twink was about as subtle as a train wreck.

Dean grabbed the kid by the wrist and led him into the dingy bathroom.

 

Dean shut the stall door and turned to face the twink. He palmed his hard cock through his pants, and asked if the kid was sure this was what he wanted.

“Oh yeah, cowboy, I want you bad.”

Dean told the twink to drop trow and turn around. The twink made a move like he was going to kiss Dean, closing his eyes and parting his lips as he headed in the direction of Dean’s face.

“Oh fuck no! I don’t kiss. Now pull your pants down and turn around, or get the fuck out of the stall.”

Twink looked shocked but did what he was told. Dean admired the hard ass while he undid his belt, unzipped and grabbed his already hard prick. Dean pushed the twink’s head down over the back of the toilet and stuck a thumb up his ass. Twink grunted but didn’t complain.

Then Dean swirled his thumb around as he reached in his pocket and got a condom out. He tore open the foil and rolled the rubber over his throbbing cock. Dean spit on his fingers and used it to give the kid a little wetness. He grabbed himself and shoved slowly up twink’s ass. Twink yelled, “Oh fuck! That’s so...”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dean growled in twink’s ear. He huffed in and out, reducing himself to just the feeling of fucking a tight hole. He grabbed twink’s hips to give himself better leverage and just worked towards his release. When he felt that familiar tug, he increased his speed and came with a moan.

He pulled out, yanked the condom off, threw it in the toilet and zipped up. He left the stall without saying a word.

Dean walked out of the bar, got into his ’67 Impala and drove home. He was sated for the time being. He opened the door to his loft and tossed his leather coat on the couch. He had to get up early for meetings, but he still wasn’t tired. Sleep and Dean Winchester were not friends.

 

Dean sat through meetings all morning. Meetings and paperwork made owning his own million dollar company not as much fun as he thought it was going to be years ago when he was just starting out. He had imagined that if he was ever truly successful, it would be all fun, games and power. He had the power part right, but the fun had long since worn off and the games had gotten a lot meaner.

Winchester Custom Boots used to be fun. Of course, that was when it was small, and Dean had his hand in designs and knew everyone who worked for him. But the company just kept growing, and then he added the clothing line. Now it was all just meetings and signing shit and making the ‘executive decisions’ on crap he really didn’t even care about anymore.

In proper society, he was considered to be the gorgeous gay man-about-town bachelor. He had a number of men he could call to be on his arm for the society gigs but he never bedded any of them. He just wanted to have a good-looking man in a well-tailored tux for the photographers. When it came to sex, Dean was in to the down and dirty, ‘fuck ‘em in the bathroom stall’ kind of trysts. No chance for anyone to expect a date or a call the next morning. It was all just fucking and nothing else.

Friday rolled around and Dean was ready for a good fuck. He went back to his favorite gay watering hole, strolling in like he owned the room. And most nights, he did. He sat at the bar and ordered a shot of his favorite whiskey. A guy walked up to him immediately. He tried to start a conversation, but Dean just said, “Keep walking, pal.” The guy left, looking sort of mad and sort of hurt.

Dean put his back to the bar and took a slow look around. His eyes gravitated to a guy sitting alone in the back corner of the bar. He was absolutely stunning from this distance. Dean decided to take a closer look. He ambled closer, and the closer he got, the better the guy looked. He had dark hair that looked like he just got out of bed after a hard fuck. He had the most piercing blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

Dean walked up, leaned in close and said in his sexiest growl, “Hey there beautiful. Want to have a stall date?” The guy looked up at Dean and laughed. “I don’t (and here, he used air quotes) stall date friend.” Not one to ever take no for an answer, Dean said, “Then how about my back seat? Plenty of room in there.”

The guy looked at Dean with an honest-to-god twinkle in his eye and said, “No thanks, cowboy.”  Dean was not used to hearing no. He contemplated a lot of different come-backs, but none of them seemed like the right thing to say to this guy.  Sort of interested and sort of angry at the rejection, he asked, “So what does it take?” Without even looking up, the guy said: “A date.”

Thoroughly pissed off, Dean stomped back to the bar and ordered another whiskey. Benny asked, “Did he give you the brush off? That is rare around here, brother.”

Dean downed his whiskey in one swallow. He grabbed the next guy that came up to him and steered him into the bathroom. He made a repeat performance in the stall and left the guy panting.  When he came out of the bathroom, his eyes went involuntarily to the ‘date me’ guy. He was looking at Dean with obvious amusement on his face. Dean left.

On the drive home, Dean seethed over the rejection. “Arrogant asshole. Probably a terrible lay anyway. Thinks too much of himself to be any good in the sack.”

 

Saturday was Dean’s day to just relax. He padded around the loft barefoot, in sleep pants. He fixed himself some scrambled eggs and toast, and relaxed on the couch and tried to watch some porn. But his mind kept wandering back to the ‘date me’ guy. Dean had to admit to himself that the guy was amazing looking. But what a prick! But so handsome. But so full of himself! Dean was driving himself nuts with this shit. He forced himself to concentrate on the porn. He jacked off slowly, but when he closed his eyes all he could see was blue eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas surprises Dean

It was Saturday night and Dean was off to the bar again. This was his usual routine, and he usually nailed at least three guys on Saturday. It was pretty much his favorite night of the week.

When he got inside, he went straight to his usual spot at the bar. It was well situated for seeing the entire place. He scanned, and there was blue eyes, at the same table he had been at last night. The bartender, Benny, came up with Dean’s usual.

Dean asked, “Say, Benny, what’s with the guy sitting over there?” He indicated blue eyes. Benny replied, “I don’t know much. Dean. He’s fairly new here. I think he just moved to town. I only know three things: first, his name is Castiel, Second, he’s a writer. Writes a regular column for some gay magazine. And last, he has never done the dirty with anyone here. Everybody has tried but no one has even made it to first base with the guy.”

Dean threw back his whiskey and scanned the bar again. He saw a likely looking twink and went up to him. Within minutes they were on their way to the bathroom stall. Once they were in the stall, the twink started to talk. “I saw you the minute you came in the bar. You are so handsome I was really hoping…” Dean put his hand up right in the guy’s face. “Shut the fuck up or get the hell out of here.” The guy blinked but shut up.

Within minutes, the twink was on his knees, sucking off Dean’s substantial dick. Dean had handfuls of the guy’s hair and fucked the kid’s mouth fast and hard. The kid struggled not to gag, but Dean kept it up until he came. He turned and walked out of the stall, leaving the guy on his knees with cum dripping down his chin.

As Dean strolled back to his spot at the bar, he glanced in Castiel’s direction. Much to his irritation, they guy was looking right at him with a sort of smirk on his face. Dean would have loved nothing more at that moment to wipe that smirk off his face by shoving his dick in the guy’s mouth.

He and Benny chatted a bit about life in general. Dean turned down a couple of propositions. He wasn’t twenty anymore, he needed a bit of recuperation time. He watched three different guys approach Castiel. Each got shot down. Dean began to wonder what the fuck the guy was even doing here if he wasn’t trolling for dick. He couldn’t be here for the ambiance, this place didn’t have any. Then he saw Castiel get out a notebook and write in it. It dawned on him that the guy was getting ideas for his column. Now it all made a bit more sense.

Dean still thought the guy was absolutely beautiful. He allowed his mind to wander, and began to imagine what it would be like to shove his cock up that gorgeous ass. He became aware of his hard on straining his pants. He picked out a guy and headed to the bathroom again. It took him a little longer to cum in this one’s mouth because he had headed in a little quicker than he had intended to.

When he came out, Castiel was gone.

 

Sunday was Dean’s day for housework. He could well afford a housekeeper or a maid but Dean really didn’t like people in his space. He’d been alone for years, ever since his brother graduated college. Sam lived in Chicago with his wife, Ruby.

Dean cleaned up and did a couple of loads of wash. He ordered some pizza and sat down with a beer to wash it down. He watched his favorite TV show, Dr. Sexy M.D. It was Dean’s guilty pleasure.

Later in bed, Dean stroked his cock and thought about Castiel. He was irritated that he kept thinking about that bag of dicks but he just couldn’t help himself. Those eyes, that fuck-me hair and that gravelly voice… he came thinking about sucking the guy’s cock.

 

Monday afternoon. Dean’s personal secretary strolled into Dean’s office and said, “Dean, I got a request from a magazine for gay men for an interview with you. I checked it out and it is a classy mag, not some skin rag.” Charlie Bradley was a friend as well as Dean’s secretary. Dean said sure, make an appointment and promptly forgot all about it.

Thursday afternoon, the receptionist buzzed Dean and said a man was here to interview him. Dean had totally forgotten about that. “Send him in.” The door opened, and in walked old blue eyes. He walked right up to Dean’s desk and extended his hand. “Castiel Novak. Thanks for agreeing to this interview.”

Dean stood up, ignoring the outstretched hand. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Castiel withdrew his hand and said, “Interviewing you, just as I said. I work for Out And Up magazine. You are a rich, powerful and highly successful gay man and we want to do a feature article on you.”

Dean sat back down again. He motioned Castiel to sit. He had, after all, agreed to this. He guessed he would see it through. “Okay, Mr. Novak, how do you want to do this?” Castiel smiled and his whole face lit up. This was a smile to die for. “Please, call me Cas. This will be a very in-depth article and we will need to meet a few times. I also would really love to see where you live, you know, to get a better feel into your life.”

Dean was practically speechless and this was a very new sensation for him. He growled, “We’ll have to see about letting you into my home. For the time being, let’s just stick to basics.” “Fine,” Cas said. “How about we meet for drinks later and we can get started.” “Where?” Dean was interested to see where Cas would name for a meet. “I was thinking of the Circle Room. How does that sound? Say, 7?”

The Circle Room was a very nice spot, upscale without being pretentious. Dean agreed and Cas stood up. He extended his hand again and this time, Dean shook his hand.

Dean spent way too much time thinking about Cas that afternoon. This guy was drop-dead hot. His eyes were a color that Dean didn’t even know eyes came in. His hair apparently always looked like he had just been fucked. He had a great body. Shit! Dean was pissed that he allowed this guy to get under his skin like this. It was not the Dean Winchester way of doing things.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets his interview, Dean breaks his rule.

Dean got held up at work (not an uncommon occurrence) and was going to be a little late to his meet with Cas. That’s when he realized they had not exchanged numbers so there was no way to let him know. He just hoped the guy waited for him.

When he arrived at the Circle Room, luckily there were not a lot of people there. That was fine with Dean, he hated noise when he was trying to talk to someone. The lounge was not terribly big, but the tables were situated in such a way as to allow for the most privacy possible. It was decorated in what could only be referred to as ‘old world charm’ with lots of lace and highly polished wood everywhere.  

Dean looked around, and saw Cas sitting at a table, nursing a drink. He walked over and said, “Sorry I’m late. I got held up at work at the last minute.” Cas smiled that fucking dazzling smile at him and said, “It’s okay. I was just worried you wouldn’t show at all.”

Dean sat down and ordered a top shelf whiskey from the cocktail waitress. “So,” Dean asked, “Why did you think I might not show up?” Cas looked serious and replied, “Well, we did have a rocky first meeting.”

Dean was amused that Cas remembered that encounter.

Dean grinned and asked, “So, babe, does this qualify as a date?”

Cas laughed and said, “Not a chance, cowboy. This is just business. A date requires food.”

Dean’s whiskey arrived and he sipped it while Cas got ready for the interview. He produced a notepad and a pen. “I’d like to start with your background, if you don’t mind.”

Cas started with, “I know you were born in Lawrence, Kansas. I know you have a younger brother. But I don’t know any particulars about your youth. Would you mind sharing?”

Dean looked thoughtful. “Well,” he started, “My mother died in a fire when I was 4 and my brother Sam was just a baby. My dad pretty much gave up on life after that. He was only interested in what he saw in the bottom of a bottle. He was killed in an accident when I was 18. He was driving drunk and played chicken with a tractor trailer. I raised Sam after that.”

Cas looked sad as he asked, “And how did you get into the clothing business?”

Dean smiled, “Luck. Pure luck. I got a job with a guy who made custom boots. Made the most beautiful cowboy boots I’ve ever seen. I discovered I had a knack for it, and that I also was good at designing. Bobby died when I was 21, and he left the business to me. At the time, my only goal was to put Sam through college. But the business grew, and I added a line of western wear a few years later. The rest, as they say, is history.”

“And now,” Cas said, “You own a Forbes 500 company. That has got to be gratifying.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean didn’t sound all that thrilled. Dean heard it in his voice but hoped that Cas hadn’t noticed. Cas had noticed but decided to let it go for now.

Cas asked, “Can I ask you a personal question, off the record?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“The word around the bar is that you don’t allow kissing. Ever. I wonder why…”

“Shit, that is a personal question!. I don’t usually talk about this.” Dean looked uncomfortable and Cas worried that he had gone too far.

“It was about five years ago.” Dean gazed off into space. “I met Chuck. He was great. We started dating and after a while, I fell in love with him. He said he loved me too. We moved in together, things were going great. We actually talked about getting married and having some kids.”

“I was working a lot, trying to get this business off the ground. He worked long hours, too. He was a club owner. Well, to make a long story short, I got off work early one afternoon because I was sick, coming down with flu. I walked in on him and another guy. Turned out, old Chuck had been cheating on me the whole time. He fucking broke my heart.”

Dean sighed again. “I decided then and there to never get into a situation like that again. I was hurt, yeah, but mostly I was really angry and felt like a chump. I decided to just play fast and loose, taking what I wanted and never looking back. And to that end, I never, ever kiss or allow myself to be kissed, because kissing means relationship to me.”

“But blue eyes, I just might break my own rule for you.”

Dean finished his whiskey. ‘Okay,’ he thought, ‘time to move this shit along.’ He asked when Cas wanted to get back together for the next part of the interview. Cas looked him in the eye and said, “Why, are you anxious to get to The Roadhouse?”

Dean smirked and said, “No, I was about to invite you to dinner.”

Dean expected to get shot down, but Cas smiled and agreed to dinner. Fuck! That smile of Cas’ could easily be the death of him.

 

Dean guided Cas to his Impala. “Wow,” said Cas, clearly impressed, “This is a beautiful car. A’67, isn’t it?” Score one point for Cas! Dean was surprised. “Uh, yeah. My dad left this car to me. I love her. She is my baby.” Dean caressed the bumper before he opened the door for Cas.

“Opening the door for a lady? How romantic.” Cas flashed that smirky grin at Dean.

Dean scoffed and tucked his head to hide his blush. Did he think that smile was going to be the death of him? It might be those eyes that kill him first.

Once they were on their way, Dean put Foreigner in the cassette player. “Ah,” said Cas, “Foreigner. I love them.” Score another point for Cas.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a little roadside diner-looking place. Cas said, “Really?” Dean grinned, raised one eyebrow and said, “Baby, this place has the best cheeseburgers and fries you’ll ever eat.’

Dean and Cas walked in, and the waitress immediately said, “Dean! How is my favorite man doing? You haven’t been in for a while. And who is this gorgeous creature with you?” Dean laughed and said, “Cas, this is Ellen. Ellen, this is Cas Novak.” Cas said, “Pleased to meet you.” Ellen smiled and said, “Isn’t he adorable!” Cas blushed furiously. Dean thought it was kinda adorable.

Dean guided Cas to an empty booth. All he said was, “Onions or no onions?” Cas looked a little confused but said no onions and Dean yelled to Ellen, “Two, no onions.” In short order, Ellen brought over two beers and plunked them down on the table.” “Thanks, darlin’” Dean smiled at her.

Cas had a very confused look on his face. “Uh, do you bring all your dates here?”

Dean replied with a sort of leer on his face, “I don’t date. You are the first man I have taken on a date in three years.”

“Wow, I’m honored then. Or are you just trying to get in my pants, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean smirked and said, “I haven’t decided yet.”

Cas had to admit, the cheeseburger was the best he ever tasted. He scarfed it down, plus a lot of French fries and washed it all down with the beer. Dean did pretty much the same. Dean always did like a man who wasn’t afraid to eat on a date.

“If I ate here very often, I would weigh a ton.” Cas smiled after he was done.

“Now you see why I haven’t been here in a while.”

They talked for quite a while about things in general and found they had a lot of shared interests. Dean really began to wonder why he had waited so long to ask Cas out.

Dean asked Cas if he had left a car at the Circle Room, but Cas said he had taken taxi to the interview. Dean said, “Well then, I had best drive you home.”

Cas gave Dean his address and sat back to listen to a cassette of Kansas. When they arrived at the apartment building where Cas lived, Dean pulled to the curb and stopped the car. He smiled his sexiest smile at Cas and said, “Are you going to invite me in?”

Cas looked at him for a space of time and then said, “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

Dean said, “So, you don’t put out on the first date?”

Cas opened the car door and turned towards Dean. “I don’t even kiss on the first date.”

Dean touched his arm and said, “I need your number in case something comes up and I can’t make an interview on time.” Cas stopped and said, “Give me your phone.” Dean handed it to him and watched Cas put his number in and save it.

Dean said, “So, can I take you out Friday night”

 **  
**Cas smiled and said, “Sure. Call me.” And then he was gone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is breaking his rules left and right. Nice second date.

Dean drove home with a big grin on his face. He had no earthly idea why he had asked Cas out to dinner, or why he had even asked for a second date at all. But he admitted to himself that he was having fun, and that Cas presented a challenge. A challenge he wanted to win.

The rest of the week was just work. Dean called Cas on Thursday night and firmed up plans for Friday. He was picking Cas up at 8 and taking him to a nice club.

Friday dragged. Dean was ready for the day to be over by 3 in the afternoon. But he couldn’t leave, he had another meeting to attend. Finally it was 4:30 and Dean told Charlie he was leaving. He drove home, took a long hot shower and ate a sandwich. He dressed casually, in a nice pair of relaxed jeans that hugged him in all the right places, and one of his favorite T shirts. He wore his custom made cowboy boots, of course.

He drove to Cas’ and went in search of the right apartment. He found it and rang the buzzer to Cas’ apartment. After a minute, Cas came running down the stairs and let Dean into the building. He said, “Come on in, I am running a little late. Sorry!” Cas led the way upstairs to his place. The door stood open. Dean took note that Cas was barefoot and his hair was wet and spiky and looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Dean tamped down an urge to just rip Cas’ clothes and take him on the spot. Cas went down the hall, yelling that he would be right out.

It was a tasteful room; it sort of had a real ‘Cas’ feel to it. One entire wall was a huge bookcase. Dean wandered over to check it out and there were books of every kind there. They were arranged by type: one section novels, another history, another section on writing. And each section was arranged alphabetically. Dean figured Cas to be a bit OCD.

Cas came back into the room and asked, “Are you much of a reader, Dean?” Dean replied that he loved to read. Cas looked a bit surprised and Dean said, “What? I’m not an illiterate hillbilly you know.” Cas laughed at that.

They went down to the Impala and Dean opened Cas’ door for him. While they drove to the club, Dean asked Cas if he had any musical requests. To Dean’s delight, Cas asked to hear Led Zeppelin. When they got to the club, there was a long line of people waiting to get in. Dean just took Cas’ hand and guided him to the head of the line and said to the doorman, “Hey Xavier!” The doorman said, “Hey Mr. Winchester” and opened the door for them.

Once inside, Dean headed for a sort of side room, where the music wasn’t quite as loud and there was one single booth. Dean stopped and allowed Cas to slide in. Dean followed and slid right up next to Cas and put his arm around Cas’ shoulder. A cocktail waitress came up right away and asked for their orders. They both ordered beer. Neither wanted to get drunk tonight, but for very different reasons.

While they waited for their beer to arrive, Dean asked Cas how he got into writing. Cas said, “I went to college as an English major. I honestly had no idea what I wanted out of life and English just seemed easy. When I was a sophomore, my folks were killed in a plane crash. I didn’t have money to stay in school. I lived with my older brother Gabriel for a while and then got a job at the magazine. I’ve been working there ever since.”

“Do you like it?” Dean asked.

“Well, I’ve gotten to meet a lot of interesting people!” Cas sort of smirked at him. After their beers arrived, the DJ played a slow song. It was ‘At Last’ by Etta James. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him out of the booth. “I love this song. Let’s dance.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they swayed together to the music. Cas was a little stiff for the for the first few bars.  But then, after a few moments, Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean discovered he really liked that. It just felt… well, nice.

Back in the booth, they chatted while they nursed their beers. They talked about music, movies, books, basically a little bit of everything. It had been a long time since Dean was able to talk to anyone in this way. Hell, probably not since his brother Sammy moved out of their last apartment and it just never occurred to Dean how starved he was for a decent conversation.  When it was starting to get late, Cas said he probably should get home.

Dean took him by the hand and led him back to the car. Again, he opened Cas’ door for him. He drove back to Cas’ place, and Dean got out and walked around and opened the door for Cas again. He followed Cas back to the front door of the building. Cas stopped and asked if Dean would like to come in for some coffee, and Dean happily accepted.

Dean really, really wanted to jump Cas, but he held back. Somehow he knew that making a move now would be a huge mistake. So he waited while Cas set up a pot of coffee and then Cas came and sat by him on the couch while it brewed.

“I had a really nice time tonight, Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas, so did I.”

They stared at each other for a moment, then Cas got up and went to get them each a mug of coffee. “You take yours black?” He called from the kitchen. “Is there any other way?” Dean asked.

Cas came back with two mugs of coffee and handed one to Dean. Dean took a sip then sat his mug on the coffee table. Cas did the same thing. Dean noticed the way Cas’s tongue crept out to lick the moisture of the coffee from his lips and Dean had about as much as he could take.

Dean reached and put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He held his lips just a space apart from Cas, feeling Cas’ breath on his lips, then he pressed his lips against Cas’. Their lips just sort of brushed against each other. Then Dean sat back.

“Cas, I really like you,”

Cas said, “I really like you too, Dean.”

They sat and just looked in each other’s eyes.

Dean grabbed up his coffee and drank it. Then he stood up and said, “I better go home, Cas.”

Cas said, “Dean…” but Dean interrupted and said, “Yeah, I know Cas, you don’t have sex with someone on the second date.”

Cas said, “No, I don’t. But I was thinking, would you like to do something with me tomorrow night? I think it is my turn.”

Dean had a look of total surprise on his face. He said, “Yeah, I would really like that.”

Dean left, and sat in his car for a while. He was completely confused by his feelings. This whole thing had started out as a challenge to get in Cas’ pants, but now, all he knew was that he really, really liked Cas.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sex! Cas' date night turns into sex and we find out Dean is a bit Dom.

Cas called Dean in the afternoon and asked Dean to pick him up at 6. He said they would have some dinner and then Cas had a surprise for him. “Dress casually though.”

Dean was right on time. Cas was actually waiting outside the apartment complex for Dean. He jumped in the car, leaned over and gave Dean a light kiss on the lips. Dean actually felt his heart flutter a bit. ‘Jesus fuck, Winchester, get a grip’ Dean thought to himself.

Cas gave him directions that led to a small Italian bistro downtown. They went in and a short guy with longish hair and a full beard ran up to them. “Cas! There you are!” He hugged Cas tightly. Then they broke apart, and Cas said, “Dean, this is my big brother Gabriel. Gabe, this is…”

“Oh my god, Cas! Isn’t this Dean Winchester? Like the Dean Winchester?” Cas laughed and said, “Yeah, the Dean Winchester. Now, can we get a booth?”

Gabe led them to a nice booth near the back. He called over a waiter and went to the kitchen. Dean asked, “Does your brother own this place?”

“Yeah, he does. He has been a chef for years, but could only afford to open his own place about a year ago.”

They had an excellent meal. Dean was very impressed by both the food and the ambiance. When they were ready to leave, Cas stuck his head inside the kitchen and yelled, “I’ll call you, Gabe!”

Once outside, Dean started to head for the car, but Cas said, “Won’t need the car. We can walk to our destination.”

As they walked along, Dean reached out and interlaced his fingers with Cas’, and they walked hand in hand. They were approaching a movie theatre, and Dean laughed out loud when he saw what was playing. There was a special 9 P.M. showing of Brokeback Mountain.

Cas smiled and said, “I couldn’t believe it when you said you had never seen this movie. I don’t see how you can call yourself a gay man without having seen this movie.”

Cas bought tickets and led Dean inside. They found seats in the back and settled in. When the lights went down, Dean put his arm around Cas. About mid-way through the movie, Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder. Near the end, Dean developed a small case of the sniffles. Cas laughed and said, “You are adorable.” Dean growled at him.

As they walked back to the car, Dean asked Cas what was next. Cas looked up at him and said, “Let’s go back to my place.”

They walked up to Cas’ door and Cas unlocked it. When they got inside, Cas asked Dean if he would like a nightcap. Dean said sure, and they decided to open a bottle of wine.

They sat on the couch and sipped their wine. Finally, Dean turned to Cas and said, “If I don’t kiss you, I’m going to explode.”

They leaned in to one another and Dean lightly brushed Cas’ lips with his own. Then Cas opened his mouth and Dean responded. He pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth and explored. The kiss became wetter, hotter and more and more sexual. They only broke apart when they needed more oxygen.

Dean pivoted himself on the couch so he was pointed more at Cas. Cas put his legs under him in front of Dean. Dean grabbed Cas behind his head and pulled him in for another long, hot kiss. Their tongues touched and swirled, their breath became more and more labored. Then Dean pulled away and ran his teeth along Cas’ bottom lip. He trailed his tongue along Cas throat and kissed his neck. Cas made a tiny noise that was so erotic, Dean thought he had never heard a sweeter sound. Cas had bunches of Dean’s T shirt balled up in his fists as Dean ran his tongue along the edge of Cas’ ear. His hot breath in Cas’ ear gave Cas shivers down his spine.

Suddenly Dean sat back. “Look, Cas,” Dean said, “I don’t want to fuck this up. I really like you. Shit, you are the first guy I’ve kissed in over a year. Are you sure…”

Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips to shush him. “Dean, I am so sure. I have been dreaming about you every night since I came to your office. I am very, very sure.”

Dean put one hand on either side of Cas’ face and kissed him again. The kiss was hard, frenzied and urgent.

 

Cas broke away, jumped off the couch and took Dean by the hand. He led Dean to his bedroom. The second they entered, Dean pulled Cas’ T shirt over his head and threw it aside. Then he stripped his own off. He pushed Cas up against the wall and began to trail his tongue along the side of Cas’ neck. He bit Cas’ shoulder, leaving a slight mark. Cas moaned and tried to push against Dean but Dean held him firmly against the wall.

Dean circled Cas’ nipples with his tongue, taking time to suck on each one and then nipping them with his teeth. Cas was moaning louder now and saying, “Oh god, Dean… fuck fuck fuck…”

Dean stepped back and unbuttoned Cas’ jeans and yanked down the zipper. He reached inside, thumbing past Cas’ boxers and touched his rock hard cock. The skin was like silk, and Cas sucked in his breath sharply. Dean yanked both jeans and boxers down to the floor and Cas stepped out of them.

Then Dean picked Cas up and carried him to the bed. He dropped Cas onto the bed and stood over him. Cas looked up at Dean with sex-blown eyes, panting while he watched Dean strip. When Dean pulled down his boxer briefs, his large, thick and rigid cock sprang out and slapped his belly with an audible sound. Cas couldn’t take his eyes off it.

Dean crawled over Cas’ body and went to work on his nipples again. Cas reached up to touch Dean but Dean said, “uh uh. No touching.” Cas let out a frustrated noise, but obeyed. He grabbed fists full of bedspread to keep his hands down. Dean said, “Good boy,” then moved across Cas’ belly with his tongue.

Dean trailed his tongue along the fine line of hair on Cas’ belly that led down to his cock. He sucked the pre cum from the head of Cas’ dick and Cas bucked his hips off the bed. Dean looked up at Cas and said firmly, “Stay still. Don’t move until I tell you that you can. You understand?”  Cas nodded.

Next Dean ran his tongue down the shaft of Cas’ cock and swirled his tongue around each of Cas’ balls. Cas was obviously struggling to stay still, making tiny noises that Dean found erotic and so very cute at the same time.

Dean was very pleased at how well Cas followed his instructions. He wanted to torture Cas until he submitted to him completely. He said, “I am going to fuck you until you scream.”

Dean sat back on his heels between Cas’ legs. He grabbed them and forced them wide apart, and then up. He smiled down at the sight of Cas’ little puckered hole, looking like it could never open up big enough to take Dean’s cock. Dean bent over and ran his tongue around the light little entrance, eliciting unearthly sounds from Cas. He pressed the flat of his tongue against Cas’ hole and then slipped the tip of his tongue just inside. Cas called out and bucked his hips off the bed. Dean pulled back and said, “I told you not to move,” in a stern voice. Cas said in a tiny voice, “I’m sorry.”

Dean used his hands to press Cas’ hips back against the bed. “Be a good boy, or I will stop,” Cas quit moving immediately. Dean went back to using his tongue on Cas until he needed to fuck Cas or he thought he would lose all control.

Dean reached into the bedside table and found lube and condoms. “Always prepared, huh?” He tore the foil packet open with his teeth and got out the condom, rolling it down his cock. Then he poured a very generous amount of lube in his hand. He fingered some into Cas’ tight little hole with his middle finger.

Cas was groaning and saying, “Yes, Dean, yes, feels good.” Dean played his finger around and then added a second. Cas grunted. Dean liked that sound so much he immediately added a third finger, feeling Cas’ tight muscle strain to allow the intrusion. “Fuck you are tight!”

 **  
**He worked his fingers in and out, and stretched Cas with each stroke. He figured no matter how much he stretched Cas open, based on how tight Cas was, it was going to hurt him when Dean took him. He was going to have to take his time **.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Domly sex. Cas makes a confession and shocks Dean.

Cas began begging. “Please, Dean. I can’t take much more. Please, please Dean…”

Dean smiled, “Please what, baby?”

“Please fuck me. Fuck me now!”

“Oh, okay baby. If you’re sure…”

“God damn it Dean! I’m fucking dying here. Please fuck me or I am going to knee you in the nuts!”

“Okay, okay, settle down there sweet cheeks.”

Dean ran the tip of his cock over Cas’ hole. Cas moaned and thrust his hips at Dean. Dean didn’t reprimand him, he knew how needy Cas was at this moment. He forced the head of his cock into Cas’ tight, tight hole. Even stretched, this was going to be a tight fit for a bit.

Cas cried out and sucked in his breath. Dean waited, allowing the muscle to relax a little more. Then he pushed in about half way and paused again. Cas was panting and moaning, but like a good boy he hadn’t moved yet. Finally Dean bottomed out and said, “You can move now, baby.”

Cas thrashed and pushed himself hard against Dean. Dean began to fuck Cas slowly, making sure he did not really hurt him. Then he increased his speed and Cas was mumbling, “oh fuck, Dean, fuck. So good, god it’s so good, yeah fuck me…” Cas pushed up every time Dean forced in, signaling to Dean that everything was okay.

Dean told Cas to jack himself off. “I want to see you cum, baby,” Cas grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself in sync to the rhythm of their hips, the thrust and pull they had established.

Cas was still so tight around Dean’s cock. Dean could feel his balls tighten, he knew his orgasm was coming, rolling out from his gut. Cas was saying, “Oh god, Dean, I am cumming…” and Dean watched Cas shoot streams of sweet cum all over his belly. That pushed Dean over the edge and he came so hard inside Cas… so hard and so good.

Dean pulled out, making Cas whimper. He pulled off the condom and dropped it in the trash can that sat beside the bed. Then he lay down beside Cas and gathered his arms around the panting, sex blown man. Cas cuddled in and put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Such a good boy. So good. I’m so proud of you.” Dean ran his hands through Cas’ hair.

 

Later, after Cas is cleaned up and they are lying together in bed, Cas said, “Dean, I, uh, I sort of have a confession to make to you.”

Dean propped himself up on one arm and looked at Cas. “Okay…”

Cas looked sheepish and said, “When I told you that day in your office that the magazine had assigned me to do an article on you? Well… uh, they didn’t. I lied.”

Dean looked confused. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I really wanted to get to know you. And I figured that if we met for drinks under the guise of starting an article about you that first, you wouldn’t refuse me and second, I could ask you questions about yourself and you would answer them.”

Dean just looked at him for a few beats, and then he started to laugh. When he could talk again, he asked, “And why on god’s green earth would you want to get to know me, based on my behavior in the bar?”

Cas blushed. “You are so fucking beautiful. Those emerald green eyes just haunted me. And even though you acted like a real ass in the bar, I just kept thinking there had to be more to you than that.”

Now,” Dean said, “I get to ask you a question. Have you ever topped?”

Cas looked a little embarrassed. “Nope. Never have.”

“Here is the follow-up question, then. How many partners have you had?”

Cas really looked embarrassed. “Uh, well… two.”

Dean looked positively shocked. “Two? As in… wait. Two?”

“Uh, yeah,” Cas was obviously uncomfortable. “My first was in college, lasted most of a semester. The second was a real asshole that I went with for most of a year. He sort of, well, beat me up a few times. I finally got out of that about nine months ago.”

“Okay, let me see if I have this right,” Dean said, “you were with someone who beat you up and you haven’t had sex in almost a year before tonight?”

“Yeah”

“If I ever see that motherfucker who hit you, I will kill him with my bare hands. And that other thing explains why you are so fucking tight! But, You are definitely gonna be topping me very soon.” Dean had that leer in his eye.

“I don’t think I am comfortable with that idea, Dean. I never have and I don’t know how.” Cas sounded very insecure.

“Well, just pay attention, baby, I am about to give you another lesson.”

 

Dean started kissing Cas. He aggressively attacked Cas’ mouth, forcing in his tongue and exploring Cas’ mouth hungrily. He bit Cas’ lower lip just short of drawing blood. He used his teeth along Cas’ throat, nipping and then sucking. He bit Cas’ neck, again just shy of breaking the skin, and then sucked a mark onto Cas.

Cas was already moaning and getting hard. He wiggled his hips hungrily, but Dean told him, “What did I say about moving? Not until I give you permission, baby. Be good.”

Cas groaned but stilled. “That’s my good boy.” Hearing praise from Dean made Cas’ heart soar.

As Dean tongued and nipped his way down Cas’ belly, Cas tentatively raised his hand near his aching cock. Dean grabbed his hand and put it back on the bed. “No touching yourself unless I tell you to. You need to learn the rules.”

Cas bit his lip and made such tight fists that his nails dug into his palms. He wanted to be good, he really did, but it was so hard to do!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, smut and a relationship is born.

Dean grabbed Cas and effortlessly flipped him over on his belly. He sat on his heels between Cas’ legs and pulled them far apart. Then he bent over and used his hands to spread Cas’ ass cheeks. He ran a tongue in Cas’ ass crack and Cas involuntarily moaned. Dean flattened his tongue against Cas’ tight hole and Cas jumped reflexively.

Dean slapped his ass. Cas grunted and jumped again. Dean slapped his ass again, harder this time. “What are you supposed to do, baby?” Cas said quietly, “Stay still.”

The next little bit was sheer torture for Cas. He wanted to rub his aching cock along the sheets for some relief but he knew he couldn’t. Dean licked and rimmed and tongued his asshole and it was driving Cas insane but he stayed still. All he really wanted was to please Dean.

Dean slipped on a condom and used lube on Cas to ready him.

Then Dean lay over Cas’ body and forced the head of his cock inside of Cas. Cas was so fucking tight Dean almost felt like he could cum without even moving. But he wanted all of Cas. He pushed in slowly, stopping if he felt Cas’ hole tense up. He moved down a little to reposition himself to get fully up Cas, and then began to fuck him.

He put his mouth close to Cas’ ear and whispered, “Okay, sweet boy, now you can move and make all the noise you want to.”

Cas immediately began to moan. He rubbed his cock on the bed sheet, desperate for a little relief. Dean was supporting himself with his arms on either side of Cas, and he arched his back for an added angle. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed Cas hips, hiking them up so that Cas was on his hands and knees with his face pressed into a pillow. Dean held on to Cas’ hips tightly and fucked Cas fast and deep.

Then Dean reached around and grasped Cas cock. He began to run his hand up and down, swirling a little as he did. Cas cried out, “Oh my god!  Fuck, Dean, good, so good, fuck.”

It didn’t take long for Cas to jerk and fill Dean’s hand and the bed sheet with his cum. Dean could feel his own orgasm rising, and he forced all the way in Cas and just held there, letting it roll over him. He was saying, “fuck fuck fuck baby, oh fuck.”

Dean pulled out, peeled off the condom and collapsed on the bed next to a sweating, quivering Cas. “Shit, baby, that was fucking great!” Cas just nodded, feeling quite unable to speak.

“Fuck, I am laying in a wet spot,” Dean growled. “Get up. We are going to change the sheets and take a shower.” Cas groaned but stood up and went to get sheets.

Bed changed, they padded to the bathroom and got into the shower. Dean soaped up Cas, taking special care between Cas’ butt cheeks and making Cas moan. “No, sorry, kid, that’s all for tonight. I’m old and need time to recuperate,” Dean laughed.

“Oh believe me, Dean, I am beat myself.” They finished up and towed dry. They crawled into the bed together and spooned to sleep.

 

In the morning, Cas woke up to an empty bed. He went to look and found Dean in the kitchen, drinking coffee. “Hey, sleepy head, want some coffee?” “Oh hell yeah,” Cas mumbled.

Cas went to take a piss and put on some boxers. He rejoined Dean at the table and they sat and drank their coffee. Finally Dean said, “Hell of a third date, sweetheart.”

Cas chuckled and agreed.

Dean got a serious look on his face. “Look, Cas, I know I’m really dominant in the sack. That’s just how I’m turned. You took everything really well, plus you were very obedient. But I don’t want to start up anything with you if you are not comfortable with the arrangement. I won’t think less of you if this isn’t your cup of tea.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “Actually, Dean, I really got off on it. I’ve never been in a relationship like this, but hell, I have only been in two anyway. I only know that I really liked you telling me what to do. I really want more.”

Dean smiled and cupped Cas’ face with one hand. “I’m glad to hear that, baby. We need to discuss a few ground rules, but I really want to see where this is going, too.”

“Everything changed for me when I saw you sitting in the bar. I made a pass and you shot me down. That really got my attention. I don’t think anyone has turned me down in years. The more I saw you, the more I wanted you. I was scared as shit, but I decided it was time to take a chance.”

“I am so glad you decided to take a chance on me,” Cas said quietly.

Dean laughed ruefully. “Says the guy who used to get used as a punching bag by his last boyfriend.”

“So,” Dean said, “here are my ground rules, and then I will listen to yours. First, and this is the big one: we have to be totally exclusive. If you feel like you need to fuck some other guy just tell me and we will end it. Please, no cheating. Next, we both have to get tested. I want to bareback you. Last, I expect you to obey me in bed. When we are out together, it will be as total equals. Same goes for just hanging out. But in bed, you have to be a good boy and do what I tell you to the best of your ability.”

Cas responded, “I agree to each of those, Dean. Totally agree. Fidelity is extremely important to me too. I have never gone bareback with a guy but I sure would like to try! And I think I have proven that I can be obedient in bed. My rules? Just be honest with me at all times. Don’t clam up on me. And don’t beat me up. Please.”

Dean agreed to it all. Then he pointed out that he was starving and that they should go out to eat. They dressed and headed out.   


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sure do love to write sex!

They went to the diner for breakfast. They sat on the same side in the booth and Dean put his arm protectively around Cas’ shoulders.

“So,” Dean asked while they waited for their food to arrive, “we have all day. What do you want to do?”

Cas grinned and replied, “I want to see where you live.”

Dean cocked his head in the most adorable way Cas had ever seen. “Well, okay… if that’s what you really want.”

Cas assured him it was exactly what he wanted.

 

So after breakfast, Dean and Cas drove to Dean’s loft. The building had one of those ancient elevators where you had to put down a grate to move. Cas loved that.

Cas was very impressed with Dean’s space. It was much more subdued than Cas expected it to be. It was huge, of course, but tastefully divided up into rooms or areas of a sort. The kitchen, at one end, was all modern stainless steel and glass. The bedroom was sectioned off with beautiful dividers. The living space was all muted earth tones with huge rugs on the floor and artwork everywhere.

“Damn, Dean! Your place is beautiful!”

“Thanks, babe. I did most of it myself, with a little help from a couple of ladies I know.” Dean looked sort of proud. “Hey, you want a beer?”

Cas said yes, and they sat on a huge sectional couch together.

Cas asked Dean when he had come out.

“I’ve always known I was gay.” Dean looked thoughtful. “I never told my dad before he died. I just didn’t think he would take it well. Sammy pretty much always knew; he’s a very observant guy. I did tell Bobby, but he never gave a shit. And everyone else could just bite me. So in a way, I never did.”

Cas said, “You’re so strong. I wish I could be like that. I was just always afraid. I told my dad I was gay and he beat the crap out of me and told me no, I wasn’t. I got bullied in high school and it just left me sort of a coward about a lot of things.”

“Cas, you are not a coward! You got dealt a bad hand, that’s all. You came through it just fine. And as long as I’m around, no one is ever going to hurt you again.”

Cas smiled sadly and took another pull on his beer. Cas got up and wandered over to take a look at the books on Den’s bookshelves. Dean seemed to like a lot of sci-fi stuff.  He felt Dean come up behind him. Dean put his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him back to lean on him.

“I want to fuck you.”

Cas turned around to face Dean. “Yes Sir.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist and led him to the biggest bed Cas had ever seen.

“Stand here and don’t move unless I tell you to.” Dean had on his serious face.

“Yes Sir.”

“You are such a sweet boy.” Dean said as he stood back and just looked Cas over with a hungry look.

Dean reached and pulled Cas’ shirt over his head and threw it on a chair. He ran his hands over Cas’ chest and pinched his nipples. Cas moaned quietly. Dean ran his hands over Cas’ flat belly to the top of his pants. Cas was growing hard, and Dean cupped his hand over Cas’ erection through his pants. Cas moaned louder this time, but managed to stand completely still.

Next Dean undid Cas’ belt and unbuttoned his pants. Then he reached up and pinched Cas’ nipples again. Cas wanted to move so badly but he didn’t. He really wanted to be Dean’s good boy.

Dean pulled down the zipper on Cas’ pants so slowly. He reached inside and felt Cas hard cock through his boxer briefs. Cas mumbled, “Oh fuck. Fuck Dean… it’s good…”

Dean smiled and yanked Cas’ pants and briefs down to his ankles. “Step out of them. Cas did. Then Dean stepped back again and just looked at Cas like a hungry animal looking at prey. Cas stood as still as he could.

Then Dean physically picked Cas up and laid him on the bed. He stood over Cas, maintaining eye contact at all times, he stripped. He was erect as well, and Cas stared at the thickness of Dean’s cock and he wanted it so badly.

Dean crawled over Cas and began to kiss him. What started sweet quickly turned hungry and urgent. Dean attacked Cas’ tongue with his, bit Cas lip lightly but enough to hurt and grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair. All this just inflamed Cas more.

“You know not to move, right?” Dean growled in Cas’ ear.

“Yes Sir.”

“No touching yourself unless I say you can.”

“Yes Sir.”

“That’s my good boy.”

Cas felt a surge of pride at those words said in his ear. He grabbed handfuls of bedspread in preparation of the onslaught and the need to be still.

Dean grabbed a condom from a box on a small table by the bed. He tore the foil with his teeth and then rolled the condom down his cock. Then he grabbed lube and poured some generously in his hand. Tossing the lube aside on the bed, he grabbed Cas’ cock in his hand.

Cas very nearly bucked off the bed but he used all his will power to stay still. Dean rubbed lube on Cas hard cock and began to jack him off. He used his hands expertly, twisting and pulling and rubbing his thumb along the slit. Cas was making little noises that he could hardly believe were coming out of him.

Cas was getting close. Suddenly Dean grabbed the base of Cas’ cock and squeezed, removing the urge to cum. Cas cried out in need but of course, was ignored. After a space of time, Dean again began to jack Cas off, and again, as soon as he got close, Dean denied him release. This happened twice more and Cas was begging Dean to let him cum.

Dean just smiled and got more lube. He pushed Cas’ legs apart and up, giving him access to Cas’ ass. He rubbed lube along Cas’ ass crack and paused over his hole. Cas was feeling as if he was going to lose his mind. He thrashed his head from side to side because that was the only thing it was okay to move.

When Dean shoved two fingers into Cas while he held the base of Cas’ cock, Cas actually sort of screamed. He was embarrassed by that, but he couldn’t help it. Dean stretched Cas open, and then he took him. He released his hold on Cas’ cock and pushed up inside of Cas. Cas came immediately, and it was the most amazing experience of his life.

The orgasm rolled over him, took complete control of him and seemed to last forever. He could feel Dean fucking him, and then he got hard all over again. His mind was completely blown, all coherent thought was totally gone. All he was now was his cock and his asshole.

Dean rammed into Cas, hard and fast and slightly rough. He didn’t want to hurt Cas, but he was pretty sure Cas could take it in his present state, and Dean needed that release. Even stretched, Cas was so fucking tight! Dean felt like his cock was in a warm, wet, willing vise.

And then, Dean came. He shoved up as far as he could, felt his tight balls slap Cas’ ass, and he just held there, allowing his orgasm to take him.

At the same time, Cas came again. Cas couldn’t believe he was physically capable of another orgasm, but there it was. Cas involuntarily bucked off the bed but Dean didn’t scold him or spank him.

Both men collapsed, sweaty and panting and completely blown away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean admits to a relationship and wants them to live together.

“Damn Dean! What the hell was that?” Cas exclaimed when he could finally speak.

Dean grinned and said, “Oh, just a little trick I learned a long time ago. I wouldn’t do that to you very often, but once in a blue moon I really enjoy torture.”

Dean leaned over and tenderly kissed Cas on each of his eyes. “You’re amazing, baby.”

Cas sighed in contentment and said, “And I think you are. Totally amazing…”

 

Cas drifted off to sleep. Dean went and got himself another beer, and then sat in a chair watching Cas sleep. He wondered how he had gotten into this… what? Relationship? Is that what this was?

If he was totally honest with himself, the ‘picking up twinks’ way of life was getting old. Sure he got plenty of sex, but he was tired of being alone, rattling around in this big loft with no one to talk to or share things with.

And Cas… Cas was so sweet and smart and funny, well, and drop-dead gorgeous. He was so willing to please and so pliable. Dean had wicked, wicked thoughts about things to do to Cas in bed. But he also really enjoyed just sitting and talking with him. He was so proud to be seen in public with Cas, he felt like a complete dork.

So, in spite of all the anger and fear that had fueled him for years, he had to admit to himself that yeah, this was a relationship. He had a boyfriend.

**  
  
**

Cas stirred a little and mumbled something in his sleep. Dean walked over and kissed the sleeping man’s forehead. Cas opened his eyes, those fucking amazing angelic blue eyes, and smiled at Dean.

“Time to get up, angel eyes, I’m starving. We need to eat… gotta keep up our strength.”

Cas yawned and stretched, and looked so sexy doing it that Dean briefly thought about jumping him again. But his growling stomach took precedence. They both got dressed after cleaning up a bit. Dean thought they still smelled like sex but he liked it.

They went to Dean’s favorite burger joint. Dean pointed out that they really needed to do some grocery shopping after they ate.  “I don’t wanna have to keep getting dressed and going out for sustenance.”

While they waited for their food to arrive, Dean pulled Cas in closer and put his arm around Cas’ shoulder. He nibbled on Cas’ earlobe, eliciting giggles. Dean loved that. He reached down and rubbed his hand over Cas’ cock through his jeans. Cas glared at Dean as his cock bulged and Dean just laughed.

“Better be careful, Cas, or I might make you cum in your pants right here.”

Cas blushed furiously and said, “No! Don’t.”

Luckily their food arrived just then and Dean used his hands to eat his burger.

Then came their first ever shopping trek. Cas was amazed at the list of ingredients Dean picked out. “I love to cook,” Dean confessed. “I just don’t like to cook for myself.” Of course there was a lot of junk food as well. Dean bought two pies. “Gotta have my pie, babe.”

Later, Cas sat in the kitchen and watched Dean put the groceries away. Cas came to a realization: “Dean, you are a nester!”

Dean grinned and said, “Yeah, I know. Comes from not really having a place I could call my own as a kid. Always had to share a room with Sammy.”

Dean went to Cas and pulled him up into a huge hug. “I really like you, babe. I just want you to know.”

Cas sighed and said, “I really like you too.”

“I decided something this afternoon, while you were sleeping.” Dean looked serious. “If I’m in this, then I want it to be a real relationship. I want to be open to it and see where it goes.”

“That’s what I want, too, Dean. I don’t have much experience being in a relationship, but I really want to be with you. I want to please you in bed and out. I want to be good enough for you.”

Dean scooped Cas up in his arms.  “Babe, you are more than good enough for me. I wonder if I’m good enough for you.”

Cas started to say something but Dean put his finger to Cas’ lips.

“Enough of the chick flick shit. Let’s have a beer.”

 

They were sitting, sipping their beers when Cas said, “I wish you didn’t have to go back to work tomorrow. I wish it could always be just like this.”

“Yeah, but I gotta make the big bucks, angel eyes. I gotta keep you in the style you deserve.”

Cas looked confused. “Dean, you don’t have to ‘keep me’ at all. I am perfectly capable of earning my own way in the world. I have been for a long time now.”

“Hey, didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers!” Dean put a hand up. “But to be honest, I think I would like you to move in with me. Yeah, yeah, it’s too quick, I know, but I still want you to.”

Cas bit his lip and looked very worried. That worried Dean. He knew he was moving fast, but shit! He really wanted to wake up every morning to that beautiful face and those angel eyes.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

Cas bit his lip harder, and said, “Dean, I have never lived with a lover before. In fact, I have only ever lived with my brother for a short while. What if I’m no good at it? What if I fuck up somehow?”

Now, you listen to me right now!” Dean looked stern. “I am not going to put up with you putting yourself down anymore. You worry too damn much. You’re funny, and smart and gorgeous. You’re fantastic in bed and I will not tolerate your constant uncertainty about yourself. I intend to make it my life’s work to get you to feel good about yourself. Now, knock it the fuck off.”

Cas looked abashed and said, “Yes Sir.”

“That’s better.”

 

Later Dean fixed a fantastic dinner for the two of them. It was grilled lemon chicken breasts, twice baked potatoes and green beans with slivered almonds. Cas was blown away by Dean’s cooking prowess.

“Told ya I love to cook!” was all Dean said when Cas gushed about the meal.

They spent the evening watching a movie and cuddling on the giant couch. When the movie was over, Dean turned to Cas and said, “I hope you are not too shocked, but I’m tired and I gotta get up early. What say we call it a night?”

Cas agreed. “I’m pretty tired too, Dean.”

Dean laughed and said, “Plus, I just bet your little ass is pretty sore too.”

Cas blushed and looked down. “Yeah, it really is.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets his first punishment.

They showered together, but both were so tired they just washed each other and got out. They crawled into bed naked and spooned to sleep.

**  
  
**

The alarm made a horrible racket. Finally Dean hit it and shut it off. Cas grumbled and covered up his head. He woke up in a hurry when Dean shoved a lube-covered finger up his butt. Dean stretched Cas open and shoved his morning wood into Cas. They lay on their sides and Cas maneuvered himself around until Dean was hitting home with every thrust.

Cas was whimpering and thrusting back against Dean. Dean was just panting and working Cas hard. Cas grabbed his own cock and jacked himself off. When they came, grunting and panting and thrusting, it was glorious.

“Now that is the way to start a Monday morning!” Dean said as he peeled off the condom.

Dropping the condom in the trash, Dean said, “I’m gonna call and make the appointment so we can get tested. I’m sick of rubbers.”

They got cleaned up and ate some cereal for breakfast. “ I’m going to arrange some professional movers to move you in here. Is tomorrow okay for that?”  Dean asked. Cas was completely okay with deferring to Dean in everything, including moving in together.

Cas started to say that hiring movers wasn’t necessary but a look from Dean stopped him in his tracks. He just said, “Yeah, tomorrow’s fine.”

“I’ll be home for lunch, say around 12:30. You don’t have to do anything around here, just relax, okay?” Cas nodded.

Dean was ready to leave for work. He gathered Cas up in his arms, kissing his forehead, his eyes, his nose and then he gave Cas a very tender kiss on the lips. Cas sighed as Dean said, “See you at 12:30” and left.

Cas spent the morning cleaning. He hated feeling like a kept man and wanted to feel that he was contributing. He had an arm load of clean, dry sheets when Dean walked in at lunch time.

“What the fuck is this?” Dean looked really annoyed.

Cas stuttered that he had just done a little cleaning.

Dean replied, “And what did I tell you to do?”

“Um, relax.”

“So you directly disobeyed me.”

Cas looked both ashamed and worried. He just sort of nodded.

“There’ll be punishment after lunch.” Dean walked to the kitchen and looked around. He settled on sandwiches and made two. Cas had a very hard time eating, worrying about his punishment.

After lunch, Dean led Cas to the bedroom by his wrist. “Take off your pants and boxers.” Dean sat on the edge of the bed and watched Cas strip from the waist down.

“You’re a little too big to turn over my knee,” Dean said when Cas was stripped, “so lay down on the bed, on your stomach.” Cas complied. He heard Dean get lube and wondered what was going on.

Cas startled at the sudden pain of Dean slapping his right ass cheek. Then Dean slapped the left one. Immediately after that, Dean shoved a lubed finger far up inside of Cas, making him moan.

This series repeated over and over again. Cas’ cock was rock hard from the fingering that followed the swats, but the swats hurt and he didn’t know whether to rub his cock on the bed or cry.

Finally the spanking stopped. Cas’ ass hurt. But Dean just kept fingering him and he started to move his cock against the sheets.

“Oh no you don’t!”  Dean yanked his fingers out of Cas, producing a whimper from Cas. Dean said sternly, “You may not touch yourself or rub yourself at all until I get home, do you understand?” Cas nodded miserably.

“And don’t think you can jack off and I won’t know it. I would know the second I walked in the door. You can’t put on any underwear or pants either, although I doubt you will want to for a while, judging by how red your ass is.”

Dean got some lotion and rubbed it lightly over Cas’ sore ass. The lotion felt cooling and helped with the hot burning. Cas was pretty sure he would not be sitting down the rest of the day.

“Now, I gotta go back to work. I’ll be home by 5:30, earlier if I can. My phone number is on the desk; you call if you want to or need to. No more fucking housework! “Dean leaned down and very lightly kissed each of Cas’ red ass cheeks, and then moved up and kissed him on the lips. “Be good, angel eyes.” Cas nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just good sex.

Cas spent a miserable afternoon, not sitting and walking around naked from the waist down. His cock ached long after Dean went back to work, but Cas knew better than to even try anything. It was hard even pissing because just touching it made him long to jack off.

About 4 o’clock his ass started to feel better, so Cas tried sitting down. It burned but otherwise was not that bad. He read until he heard the creaky elevator and knew Dean was home. He ran to meet him at the door.

Dean grabbed him in a bear hug and kissed him. Then he turned Cas around and inspected his ass. “Not too bad,” Dean observed, “I could have spanked you a lot harder.”

Cas looked miserable and said, “I am so sorry for disobeying you. I honestly didn’t think you would mind.”

Dean smiled. “That’s why I didn’t spank you harder, babe. I guess I didn’t make it clear: if I say to do something, or not to do something, I really mean it. Now, if you have a good reason to question my decision, or have a need to change things, you need to ask me.”

“Even if I have to call you at work?”

“Of course,” Dean replied. I’ve already given them instructions at work to put your calls through no matter where I am or what I’m doing.”

“And by the way,” Dean added, “you were a very good boy not to jack off. I know that must have been hard.”

“Terrible!” Cas said.

“Well, we’ll see if we can take care of that after dinner.” Dean went to change out of his suit into sleep pants and an old T shirt. He handed Cas a soft pair of sleep pants to put on, which Cas was happy to do.

Dean made a seafood pasta thing and garlic bread that was to die for. While they ate, Cas asked Dean how his day was.

“Eh, okay. It’s not as much fun as it used to be. Being the big boss gets boring as shit. Boring or aggravating.”

Cas was sad to hear this. He wished there was something he could do to help, but there wasn’t anything he could think of.

Dean told Cas they had an appointment on Wednesday afternoon to get tested. “It usually takes about two weeks to get the results. Sure wish I could speed things up.”

Cas shifted a little in the chair because his ass still burned a little. While they were cleaning up from dinner, Dean noticed.

“Come on, babe. Let me put more lotion on your poor little ass.”

 

He led Cas to the bed and pulled his sleep pants off of him. Just the act of having Dean strip him made Cas’ cock begin to harden. He lay on his stomach and Dean spread the cooling lotion on his ass. Soon he was rock hard.

“Please, Dean. Please fuck me. Please.”

“Okay, my sweet angel eyes. Turn over.”

Dean pulled Cas’ T shirt off of him and then stripped. He kissed Cas and forced his tongue into Cas’ mouth. His hands were running up and down Cas’ chest, pausing to pinch and rub Cas’ nipples until they were hard little marbles.

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth.  Then Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “Turn over on your side.” Cas hurried to comply.

Once he was on his side, Dean pushed Cas’ top leg up, bending his knee. He ran his cock up and down Cas’ ass crack and teased Cas’ tight little hole. Not for the first time, Dean marveled that he could even get his dick into that tight little hole.

Then he got a condom on, and lube in his hand. He rubbed the lube over Cas’ hole and Cas whimpered and moved his ass. Dean hadn’t told him he couldn’t move, so Cas felt comfortable wiggling.

Dean pushed a finger up Cas… Cas cried out and bucked a little. “Yeah, you like that baby?” Dean whispered in his ear.

“Oh god. Oh fuck yes, Dean.”

Dean added another finger as Cas sucked in his breath. Dean played around inside of Cas with his fingers and Cas was panting and moaning. Dean began to stretch him; he wanted inside of Cas so bad he could taste it but was still a little worried that he was too big for Cas’ little hole.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and he grabbed his cock and forced the head inside. Cas pushed back against him, signaling that he was okay for more. It always hurt when Dean entered him, but it never lasted that long. The burn lasted a bit longer but Cas loved it. Dean was so thick!

Dean forced his cock up until his balls were against Cas’ ass.

He held Cas’ hips for greater leverage, and fucked him fast and hard. Cas was groaning, “Oh fuck, fuck, so good, so fucking good.” Dean was growling, “Gonna fuck you so hard, baby. So good and hard. Want all of you…” Cas craved that release so badly. He had been in agony, not being allowed to jack off all day.

 

Dean had reached over Cas’ thigh and was jacking him off. He had a tight grip on Cas’ cock and then Cas was saying, “Gonna cum. Oh fuck I’m gonna cum.”

Cas shot hot cum into Dean’s hand and over his own belly. Feeling Cas cum and the way it made his hole twitch and tighten around his cock pushed Dean over the edge and he thrust up as far as he could go inside of Cas and held while he came over and over again.

As he caught his breath, Cas said, “Thank you for letting me move.”

Dean smiled and said, “I don’t want to torture you every time. You might get tired of it and leave me.”

Cas turned so he could look into Dean’s emerald green eyes. “Dean, I will never leave you.”

Dean kissed Cas tenderly and said, “That’s good, because I never want you to.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a huge decision about his business. Oh, and more sex.

The next day was moving day for Cas. He got to his apartment early to get ready. He wasn’t taking any furniture except his bookcases. He was donating the rest to Goodwill. He began to separate things he wanted to take from the stuff that he no longer needed or wanted.

The movers arrived not too much later than he had. They took direction from Cas and began to pack things up and label them. Cas watched them pack his books; he was specially careful with his beloved books. Other than books, all he was taking was clothes, personal care stuff, keepsakes and photos.

All in all, it only took a few hours and they were done. The movers were in charge of getting the rest of his stuff to Goodwill the next day. Soon, he was back at Dean’s, directing the movers as to where the bookcases would go and watching them put his books back on the shelves. He wandered into the bedroom and began to put his clothes away. He had no idea what he was going to do with the keepsakes and photos yet.

He sat down on the bed. This was all so fast and scary and sort of wonderful. He had actually only known Dean for a couple of weeks. This was just like that old lesbian joke about u-hauling. He had gone from thinking that Dean was just a gorgeous dickbag to the love of his life. And if he was being honest, he did love Dean.

The way Dean had taken complete control of him sexually was just amazing. And yet, the way he treated Cas as a complete equal out of bed… Cas was just blown away by the turn his life had taken.

Cas felt that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Dean. Dean could do anything to him, he would always agree. He just wanted to make Dean proud of him, to make Dean love him back.

 

Cas heard the creak of the elevator and ran to greet Dean. Dean pulled Cas in for a huge hug and a sweet kiss. He looked around the loft at Cas’ bookcases. “I approve. What else did you bring?”

Cas said that the bookcases were the only furniture he had brought with him.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else, angel eyes? You know you can bring anything here, it is your home too.”

Cas beamed with Dean saying it was his home too, but assured Dean that he didn’t want anything else.

Dean went and changed into more comfortable clothes.

.

Cas brought them both a beer and Dean ordered pizza to be delivered. Cas noticed that Dean looked tired and began to worry.

“Dean, how was work today?”

Dean sighed deeply, “Same shit, different day.”

Cas sucked up his courage to say something he had been thinking for days. “Dean, your business doesn’t seem to make you very happy.”

Dean didn’t answer. He looked thoughtful and didn’t say anything. Cas got scared that he had overstepped his bounds.

The pizza arrived and Dean went to the door and paid for it. Cas got plates, napkins and another beer for each of them. They sat down on the couch and Dean turned on the TV. Cas was sick to his stomach thinking he had really upset Dean.

But then Dean turned to him, sat down his beer and said, “You are pretty fucking smart, you know that?” Cas just looked confused. Dean continued, “My business doesn’t make me happy anymore. It is really just a huge pain in my ass. I’m sick of figures and columns and meetings and handling everything. I really hate this shit anymore.”

Instead of looking distressed, Dean actually looked really happy. “I’m gonna step down!”

“Dean!” Cas was shocked. “I didn’t mean you should quit! I never..”

Dean shushed him. “I have been unhappy for quite a while. I just never had any reason to want to leave because it was pretty much all I had going in my life. But now, I have my angel eyes and you are all I need to be happy. Why should I leave you all day to go to somewhere that makes me miserable and all I really do is wish I was home with you?”

Dean drew Cas in for a long, soulful kiss. It soon changed from soulful to steamy. Dean sucked on Cas’ lower lip and bit it. He forced his tongue into Cas’ mouth and explored every part of it. His hands ran up and down Cas’ back, causing Cas shivers of pleasure.

Cas reached down and cupped Dean’s erection through his sweats. Dean moaned and ran his teeth over Cas’ lower lip. Suddenly, Dean stood up, picked up Cas and threw him over his shoulder. Cas squealed as Dean carried him to the bed and dropped him onto it.

Dean grabbed Cas’ sweats and yanked them off. He hurriedly stripped himself and crawled over Cas. They were both fully engorged. Dean got out a condom and rolled it on to his throbbing cock. He pulled Cas’ legs up and apart and lubed up his tight hole. He shoved two fingers up Cas, causing a gasp. Then it was three fingers and then four. Dean played with Cas’ ass for a minute more.

Then Dean lay down on his back and lifted Cas to straddle him. Cas adjusted and carefully impaled himself on the head of Dean’s cock. Both Dean and Cas moaned, and Dean grabbed Cas’ hips so hard it would leave bruises the next day. He pushed Cas down until Cas had bottomed out. Cas made as if to move but Dean held him down. “Don’t move,” Dean said huskily.

Dean made Cas just sit there, filled with Dean’s thick cock until he felt like he would lose his mind. Dean was sweating and seemed to be in the same boat as Cas. Just when Cas was about to cry out in frustration, Dean lifted him and allowed him to fuck himself up and down on that amazing dick. All it took were a few thrusts and Cas lost control and shot hot cum all over Dean.

Dean continued to make Cas fuck his cock over and over. Cas was amazed at how long Dean could go. But then he could tell Dean was close. Dean mumbled, “So fucking good, baby… fuck I’m gonna cum, gonna fill you with cum…”  Then he held Cas down on his cock as he always did, and soon came.

Cas fell onto Dean’s chest and just lay there, trying to get his breath back. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him close. Dean’s cock slid out of Cas, and Dean laid Cas next to him on the bed and sat up to pull off the condom. “Fuck I hate these things! We get tested tomorrow, remember. I’ll be home for lunch and then I am taking the afternoon off.”

The idea of having an afternoon with Dean in the middle of the week gave Cas a real thrill.

They showered together and spooned to sleep. Cas was always the little spoon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH THE RAPE! It is not super detailed, but still, if this is any type of a trigger for you, please skip it.

Dean left for work at the usual time the next morning. He told Cas that he would be home at the regular time for lunch and then they would go for their testing. Cas amused himself reading.

About an hour later, Cas heard the familiar rumble of the elevator, so he ran to the door, thinking Dean had decided to come back early. He threw open the door… and stopped in confusion and horror.

“Ezekiel…”Cas stammered. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

His old boyfriend grinned evilly and said, “It wasn’t hard, Cassie. Read about how you and that Winchester guy hooked up on the society page. Wasn’t hard finding out his address. I just waited until he left for work and then made sure he wasn’t coming back.”

Cas stammered, “You can’t be here, Zeke! Please leave.”

“Oh I don’t think so, Cassie.” Zeke pushed his way into the loft. “Wow, nice digs you got yourself.”

Cas was so afraid. And soon enough, he had reason to be. Zeke whipped around and punched Cas in the face. Cas fell to the floor and tasted blood in his mouth. “You got a lot of nerve, Cassie, leaving me like that.”

Then he sat on top of Cas and punched him in the face over and over. Cas passed out. When he came to, Zeke was sitting on his back and Cas’ pants were pulled down to his ankles.

“No, no, Zeke, please no…” Zeke just laughed and said, “Wanna give you a taste of what you have been missing, Cassie.”

With that, he forced Cas’ ass cheeks apart and thrust his cock brutally into Cas. The pain was so blinding, Cas thought he might pass out again. But he didn’t. He was painfully awake the entire time.

Zeke raped Cas with incredible brutality. He did everything he could do to make it as painful as possible. Finally, Cas had no idea how long it took, Zeke thrust in and came. He pulled out with a yank and stood up. “Bye now, Cassie.” And he was gone.

Cas was in so much pain all he could do was lay there for a while. His mind spun out of control.

‘How could Dean love him now? He was tarnished goods. He couldn’t get tested now, Zeke hadn’t used any protection. Dean might get so mad he would kill Zeke.’ His mind just ran away with him.

He drug himself up and went and got on some clothes. He was aware of blood running down the inside of his thigh but he didn’t care. He went and got some cash that Dean always left him for emergencies and called a cab. He wrote Dean a note: “Something bad happened and I had to leave. I’m so sorry,” Forty minutes later he was checking into a rundown motel. Once inside his room, he just collapsed on the floor and cried.

 

Dean saw blood on the floor the second he walked in. He frantically called for Cas but got no answer. He ran from room to room, until he found the note on the bed. He was half hysterical when he made some calls.

It was about four hours later that he beat on the door to the room that Cas was in. “Cas! Cas? Damn it Cas open the door and let me in!” Cas listened to Dean make the manager open the door to the room. Cas wanted to sink into the floor before Dean could see him.

Dean rushed in and stopped dead when he saw Cas huddled on the floor. His face was grotesquely swollen in places, and he had obviously been crying for hours. Dean rushed to Cas and kneeled down on the floor next to him.

“Cas, what the fuck happened?” Dean gathered as up in his arms and held him. Cas began to sob uncontrollably.

As best as he could, Cas said, “Dean, you need to go home. I am not worthy of you. I am just no good. Please, go home.”

Dean held Cas back and looked into those blue, blue eyes. “Now you listen to me, Castiel Novak. I am not going home without you! I love you and don’t you ever say you are not worthy! Now tell me what the fuck happened!”

Cas took a deep, shaky breath. “Zeke found me. He busted in and beat me up and he… he…” a tear slid down Cas’ face. “He raped me.” He couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes.

“Raped you? He raped you?” Dean was yelling now. “Stand up, right now.” Dean stood and pulled Cas up with him. Dean pulled Cas’ sweats down and turned him around. Cas was sobbing. “Oh baby, “Dean sounded sick, “Look how he hurt you.” Cas inner thighs were covered with blood. Dean gently spread Cas’ butt cheeks and saw where the blood had come from.

“I am taking you to the emergency room right now.” He led Cas out of the room and to his car.

 

On the way, Cas asked Dean how he had found him,

“Never underestimate the power of money, angel eyes. I had my private security people on it as soon as I read your note. They found the cab that picked you up.”

Cas had to have facial x-rays but nothing was broken. The doctor said that Cas had some tearing around his rectum but assured them both it would heal nicely within a week or so. But he said they had to call the police in rape cases.

Cas was mortified but Dean said that he had to make a report. “Either you make a report or I will find this guy and kill him with my bare hands, Cas. Your choice.” Cas made the report. He gave them Zeke’s name and a description. The police put out an APB on Zeke and said they would let them know what happened.

Cas got discharged with some painkillers. Dean bundled him up and took him home. He put Cas to bed and got him some soup. He sat on the bed while Cas sipped his soup from a mug.

Cas still looked so sad, so forlorn it just broke Dean’s heart. Cas said in a little voice, “I can’t be tested now. At least for a while. Zeke didn’t use any protection.”

“Babe, we don’t have to worry about that now. The only thing I care about is getting you healthy again.” He took Cas’ chin between his finger and thumb, and lifted Cas’ face and looked him in the eye. “Cas, I love you. You’re the only thing that makes any sense to me in life. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and keeping you safe. I feel horrible, because I told you that no one would ever hurt you again, but I didn’t keep you safe.”

Cas said, “You love me?” Dean laughed and said, “Yeah, silly, I love you.” Cas looked up at Dean with those cobalt blue eyes and said, “I love you too.”

Cas drifted off to sleep. Dean made some calls but when he heard Cas crying, and calling out in the throes of a nightmare, he threw the phone down and ran to Cas. He gently woke him and held him tight. Cas cried and cried and Dean’s heart was breaking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean eases Cas back into having sex with him

Cas got a little better physically every day, but emotionally he was still very fragile. Dean worried about him all the time. Cas had terrible nightmares, and the only thing that helped was if Dean just held him. He moped around the loft and wasn’t eating well at all. Finally Dean decided he had to try something to get Cas out of his head.

Cas was sitting on the big couch, just staring and sighing. Dean walked up to him, took him by the wrist and drug him into the bedroom.  “Cas, take your clothes off.” Cas looked terrified and said, “I can’t…”

“Oh, yes you can, babe, and you will. Because I need you to and because I am telling you to.”

Cas stripped but looked really scared. Dean put Cas on the bed, and then stripped himself. He laid down and held Cas. “Baby, I need you so much. You know I won’t hurt you, but I need you, Cas, I need you so badly.”

Cas seemed to relax a little. Dean began to kiss Cas, very softly and not aggressively at all. As he kissed Cas’ eyes, his nose, his cheeks and then his lips, Cas relaxed in his arms even more.

Dean very slowly kissed down Cas’ throat and on to his chest. He kissed each nipple and lightly sucked on them. Cas was relaxing more and more, so Dean continued. He kissed across Cas’ belly. He slowly worked his way to Cas’ cock. He was not exactly erect but not entirely flaccid either. Dean put Cas’ cock in his mouth and heard Cas’s quick intake of breath. Cas didn’t tell him to stop so he just kept going.

There was no way Cas was ready for any penetration, so Dean just concentrated on giving Cas a slow, sensual blow job. He swirled his tongue around the head and ran his tongue along the underside of Cas’ dick. He licked Cas’ balls and a little on the sensitive area under his balls. He sucked and licked and then, he knew Cas was going to cum. Cas hadn’t said a word during this, but his breath was short and he was moaning quietly. Dean said, “That’s right, cum for me baby. Let me taste you. Cum for me.”

Cas bucked and shot hot cum into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed it all and slurped at Cas. When it was done, he held Cas and said, “You are my good boy. I love you. You are so good.” Cas snuggled into Dean’s shoulder and said, “I love you too.”

The next day, Cas seemed a little happier. They had to go for Cas’ follow up with the doctor, and while they were there, they both got their STD screenings. The results would be back in about a week. Cas got a clean bill of health from the doctor. He still had some facial bruising, but the doctor assured them that Cas was healing normally.

They stopped and picked up their favorite cheeseburgers and fries on the way home. Cas actually ate his which really did Dean’s heart good. After lunch, Cas said to Dean, “I want to blow you.”

“Are you sure, babe? You don’t have to, you know.”

Cas said, “Yes, Dean, I’m really sure.”

They went into the bedroom and stripped.  Dean lay down on the bed, and Cas began to kiss him. They explored each other’s mouths and then Cas licked and sucked at Dean’s nipples. Dean was moaning and saying, “Good, so good baby.  Oh god, it’s so good!”

Cas took Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean cried out and bucked off the bed. Cas sucked and licked and swirled his tongue; he did everything to get Dean off in a big, big way. He was so grateful to Dean for being patient with him. This was a man who was used to sex at least once a day, every day. It had been over a week and a half since Cas got raped. Cas just wanted to make Dean happy.

Dean seemed pretty damned happy. In fact, he was ready to cum. Cas held Dean’s cock in his mouth, just the way he liked it. Then Dean shot what felt like cups of hot cum down Cas’ throat. Cas couldn’t swallow all of it and it dribbled down his chin.

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled his face up next to Dean’s. Dean licked his cum off of Cas’ chin and then kissed him deeply. “Fuck, that was great!”

“I have a surprise, Cas. I was going to tell you that day, but then I wasn’t sure when to tell you. But I think I want to tell you now.”

Cas looked at him with curiosity on his face

“I am done with the business. I resigned and I am selling it. I just want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life just making you happy, angel eyes.”

Cas threw his arms around Dean and hugged him until Dean was forced to tell Cas that he couldn’t breathe. When he sat back, Cas had the first real smile Dean had seen since the rape.

“Just you and me, now? No going to work anymore? Oh Dean, I love you so much!”

Dean looked deeply into Cas eyes and thought he could fall into them and get lost forever. He was still amazed every day how this man had stolen his heart so quickly and effortlessly. He used to be so angry, and Cas had just drained all that anger out of him and replaced it with simple love. All he wanted, all he needed to be happy was this man by his side, forever.

“I love you so much, too, angel eyes.”

Later, Cas was napping on the big couch with an afghan over him. Dean stood in the kitchen, just watching him sleep. If he was being honest with himself, he was getting anxious for Cas to be ready for real sex. He couldn’t help being afraid, Dean understood that completely, plus he needed time to heal physically from the attack.

But Dean was feeling restless and needy. He had gone from every day to zero in one day. The blow job Cas had given him helped, but it didn’t scratch that itch Dean had for more from Cas. He decided to give him three more days and then make a move. Hopefully he could reassure Cas enough to try.

Two days later, the clinic called. They had rushed through the tests and gotten them back. Both Dean and Cas had gotten clean bills of health. Cas was so relieved he just cried and cried. Dean held him and let him cry it out. In truth, he was immensely relieved himself.

The afternoon of the third day since they had traded blow jobs, Dean decided to make his move. Cas was standing in the kitchen and Dean just walked over to him and picked him up. Cas squealed and said, “Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean just silently carried him into the bedroom and put him on the bed. He pulled his T shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. He then pulled Cas’ sleep pants off of him and tossed them as well. Cas didn’t say a word, just looked at him with a twinge of fear in his eyes.

Dean kept eye contact with him as he stripped off as well. Then he crawled over Cas and began to kiss him. He was much more needy this time, forcing his tongue into Cas’ mouth and exploring Cas’ mouth greedily. He was gratified to note that Cas’ breath was coming in little gasps.

He ran his tongue along Cas’ cheek, savoring the stubble that was there, and then moved his mouth down to suck on Cas’ throat. He bit lightly into the curve where Cas’ neck met his shoulder and was rewarded with a moan. He worked his way to Cas’ nipples. He alternatively sucked, nibbled and bit them, feeling them harden in his mouth.

Then he kissed his way down Cas’ belly. Cas’ cock was rock hard, but Dean went past it and tongued Cas’ balls. Cas moaned delightfully. And then, Dean went for it. Dean grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand. Cas’ eyes got big and he began to stiffen under Dean.

“Shhh, shhh, baby. Trust me. I would never hurt you. You’re safe.”

Cas still looked scared but he didn’t pull away or tell Dean to stop. Dean rubbed lube around Cas’ incredibly tight hole and then gently pushed one finger up inside of him. Cas gasped and stiffened up like a board.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you. You’re safe. It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

He very slowly and carefully pushed and pulled his finger in and out of Cas. Cas was panting but in a scared way, and he dug his fingers into Dean’s back. Dean covered Cas’ face with kisses, but kept fingering him at the same time.

Finally he felt safe in adding a second finger. Cas eased up and relaxed more. Dean took his time, but kept on. He knew he needed to open Cas up more than he ever had before. He didn’t want it to hurt Cas at all, he was sure Cas would freak if it did.

Dean was getting to the place where he just didn’t feel like he could wait much longer or he would lose his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here is the angst-filled but happy ending.

Dean just kept murmuring over and over, “It’s okay, Cas. I love you. I’m not gonna hurt you. It’s okay, baby.” He added another finger. Finally he felt as if Cas was as relaxed and open as he was going to get.

He pushed Cas legs apart and up. He said very clearly, “Cas, just keep looking at my face. Keep your eyes open and look at me. I’ll never hurt you. I love you baby.”

He positioned himself between Cas’ legs. He grabbed his cock and pushed it against Cas’ hole but not in. Cas eyes got big but he still had not told Dean to stop. So, Dean pushed just the head of his cock inside of Cas. He was happy to feel how easily he slid in, he was sure he hadn’t hurt Cas.

“Oh fuck, baby. Fuck… so good! Oh my sweet fuck Cas…” It was not just that he finally was inside of Cas, but this was their first time barebacked. The feeling of being inside, of actually feeling Cas for the first time with nothing between them, it was exquisite.

Cas moaned louder and clutched at Dean’s hips. Dean slipped in and out of his angel eyes slowly but deeply. Fuck he had needed this! Cas grabbed his own cock and began to jack himself off and Dean felt a real moment of triumph.

Dean sped up just a little, and began to feel his balls tighten. He slowed up again, not wanting this to end yet. Cas was tightening up on Dean’s cock, though, in preparation for cumming. Cas cried out and shot reams of hot cum on his own belly. That was literally all Dean could take. He pumped faster and then held his cock deep within Cas, Soon it rolled over him like a thunderstorm. He shot streams of cum up inside of Cas and for the first time, he could actually feel himself fill Cas. It was heaven.

Cas started to cry. It scared the fuck out of Dean, who pulled out and lay on the bed beside Cas. He gathered Cas up in his arms and said, “Please don’t cry! Did I hurt you? Was it too soon? Oh, Cas, I’m so sorry!”

Cas looked at him with shining eyes and said, “Oh no! You didn’t do anything wrong! Dean, I’m crying because I needed you to do that so much, and because it was the first time I got to feel you cum in me.”

“Oh fuck, Cas, don’t scare me like that!” Dean started to laugh and soon, Cas was laughing too. Dean hugged Cas to him desperately. God, he loved him so much!

 

Things gradually got back to normal.

.

A week later, the detective in charge of Cas’ case called to say that they had arrested Ezekiel and that they were working out a plea deal with him. If it went through, Cas would not have to testify in court. That was a huge relief to both of them.

The sale of Dean’s business was progressing nicely as well. The final sale price was 4.7 million. Cas was blown away by that staggering amount of money but Dean just took it in stride. Dean assured Cas that his financial advisors would make sure they could live comfortably on that amount for the rest of their lives.

 

***

One year later

 

Cas and Dean were married in a simple ceremony by a Justice of the Peace. They had a huge reception and invited all friends, co-workers, and of course Sam and Ruby. Their honeymoon in London was glorious.

They truly had it all.


End file.
